House Husbands- Lucy and Justin
by becr26
Summary: This is a Fanfiction of the popular Australian TV show House Husbands. It is set after Lucy returns, to Justin's doorstep after presumably breaking off her engagement to Harry, (Mr. Tuck) what will happen, will they fall in love or is it to late? COPPYRIGHT: I do not own house husbands or any character in the show, all righs of the show belong to The nine network, Australia.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is a Fanfiction of the popular Australian TV show House Husbands. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a comment. This starts off where season 2 ended with Lucy standing at Justins door after leaving her fiancé Harry, or Mr. Tuck.

I am not sure of the children's ages or how far along Abi was in her pregnancy so I estimated those. Also I hope I got all of the facts right, so please correct me if I am wrong. :)

COPPYRIGHT: I do not own house husbands, all rights to the show and characters go to the nine network, Australia.

**Chapter one- Welcome home**

**Justin's house**

"I love you Justin, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" Lucy said.

"Luce, I... I love you to!, but what about Harry?" Justin asked, clearly glad to see her.

"I left Harry, we were about to get onto the plane but I could not go through with it, I still have feelings for you, and I guess that is what it took for me to see it."

Lucy, and Justin kissed and hugged, when all of a sudden the twins came running out.

"Lucy!" Zack, and Jacob yelled as loud as they could, they too where also glad to see Lucy.

"Hey, boys! Lucy said, opening her hands out to give the boys a massive hug. "I am so glad to see you boys."

Then all of a sudden Zack asked where Mr. Tuck was. "Well, boys, Mr. Tuck and I relised that we were not right for each other, so we broke up." Lucy explained how she loved their dad, and that even though Mr. Tuck and her had broke up, that he would still be their teacher again for year one, as planned.

**Gemma and Lewis' house**

"They should of called by now" Lewis told Gemma, clearly worried. "Lucy told me that she would call when they arrived at the airport safely."

"Lewis, I am sure that she just forgot." Lewis sighed, and went to call Justin to see if he was still good to come over for poker night, after all tonight was the first Friday of the month.

**Lewis on the phone to Justin.**

"Hey, Lewis." Justin said answering the phone. "Are you still good for poker night?" "Ah... Look mate, something has come up" "What's that, mate?" Justin looked over at Lucy who was shaking her head, telling him that she did not want her father to know that she was there. "Look, mate I can not tell you, sorry." Lewis Said bye to justin clearly jot happy. This was due to the fact that both Mark and Kane had both canceled. He could understand why Mark canceled, after all he just got rid of the Oprah House. But Kane on the other hand hand no excuse.

"He's cancelled on me. Looks like there will be no poker night" Lewis vented his anger to Gemma before going to the pub.

"Hey, Gemma?" Phoebe asked whilst coming down the stairs. "Could you watch baby Jem for the night please so I can go help Ryan with some of his stuff." "Sure, I'm not doing anything anyway."

**Back at Justin's**

Lucy and Justin were sitting on the couch, discussing what there were going to do. They decided to give them a go, well another go. They decided to start off from where they left off last time. Lucy remembered back to the moment she told him to get back with Nicola, the mother of his three children. She then remembered when Nicola got hit by a car and passed away, things had gone downhill from there for Justin, and she knew she could make it right again.

**The next day at Justin's**

"Justin, I'm going over to dads, and telling him about us." Lucy left and drove ten minutes to her dads and Gemma's house, she knocked on the door, with butterfly's in her stomach. "Hey dad." "Lucy I did not expect to see you here, come in." "No dad it is ok, I only came to tell you that Justin and I are getting back together, bye." And Lucy ran off, leaving Lewis standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**6 weeks later**

****"So, boys are you excited for year one?" Lucy asked whilst serving them some rice bubbles for breakfast. Both the boys where jumping up and down at the thought. Just then Justin came around to the kitchen with baby Angie, who had taking quite a liking to walking. "Go Angie go!" Justin was encouraging his one year old daughter to walk. "Are we already to go?" Justin asked Lucy. "Yes, we are all set, let's go."

**At school**

Mr. Tuck approached Lucy and Justin. It was a very awkward introduction, with a lot of back and forth Conversation, and awkward silence. Then all of a sudden Lucy ran off to throw up in a small rubbish bin, in the playground. Justin approached her asking if she was ok. "Justin, I'll talk to you about it in the car ok." Lucy replied. she then walked over to Mr. Tuck who was looking at her concerned. "It's just a 24 hour stomach bug, I get them all the time." They said there goodbyes. "Luce" Justin asked "are you ok?" "Justin, I'm…. I'm two weeks late. I think I might be pregnant." "Wait… How the only time we, well you know….. was on the night you got home….." "Yep. Could you stop by the chemist, so I can pick up a test."

**Inside the Chemist**

Lucy had picked and payed for the test when someone tapped on her shoulder. "Abi!" Lucy said clearly surprised to see her friend here. "Wh.. what are you doing here?" "Just picking some some more pre-Natel vitamins. "Wow, you look great for 4 and a half months." "Thanks, so….. you have a pregnancy test." Abi said awkwardly. "Yah, I was kinda hoping you didn't see that. Would you mind not saying anything about that." "Sure, but if you are, you should book an appointment at the hospital, just to make sure. Just ring this number and ask for me, and I will book you and appointment with me, ok." "Thanks" Lucy replied before walking back to the car.

**Justin's house**

"So…, I'll see you in a few minutes." "Yah, Justin, I guess you will." Lucky walked off into the bathroom. "So?" Justin asked as Lucy walked out from the bathroom. "Well, I'm not sure yet, I have to wait 2 minutes first." Lucy paced back and forth in the room waiting for the test results. "Positive, I'm pregnant Justin. We're going to have a baby." Lucy could not stop smiling, she was the happiest person alive. "Wow, that's great!" Justin told Lucy pulling her in for a kiss.

**15 minutes later**

"So I have made an appointment at the hospital for 1:30pm this afternoon, just to make sure it was to a false positive, ok. I can't believe it we are having a baby." Lucy still could not get those words in her head.

**At the hospital**

"So Lucy our blood work indicate that you are 6 weeks pregnant, congratulations." Dr. Abi hugged her friend, she could tell that they were both so happy. "I will make an appointment for a 12 week scan, and also do an ultrasound now for you.

**After the scan**

"I will print that sonogram for you." Dr. Abigail Albert left her friends there and went to print her sonogram. "There you go. Now just a few things. It is currently the 28th of January, and you are expected to have a 38 week term pregnancy making your due date the 25th of October. And the good news is that you are healthy so you should have a good change of having a baby born full term ok. Just pick up theses Pre-Natel vitamins and take one tablet every morning until, you have delivered. Good luck sweetie." "Thank you so much, and also thank you for not telling anyone." Lucy smiled and exited the room only to bump into her step mum Gemma, on her way out from emergency. She thought to herself, why did she have to come back through emergency, today of all days. "Lucy, Justin what a surprise to see you here, is everything ok?" "Yah, everything is more then ok, it's fantastic actually." Gemma could not help but notice the spring in Lucy's voice. "Ok then, sorry I would love to stay and chat,, but if got a man with a skewer stuck in his chest that urgently need my help."

**Back at Justin's**

"Justin, when are we going to start to tell people. I mean we can't keep it hidden for ever. If it is ok I would like to not tell people until I get past the first trimester, because the first three months are the hardest." "Sounds good to me Luce, whatever makes you happy." "Good answer, you problem don't want to get on the bad side of these hormones." Lucy smiled at Justin. It felt like everything in her life was falling into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

**6 weeks later**

"JUSTIN!" Lucy screamed, "my pants won't fit, normally I would not be happy but to be honest I have been waiting for this moment. I also think that once we are in the clear after the scan I think that we should tell the boys, and Angie." "Sounds perfect to me. Boys time for school." They all hoped into the car and drove off to school, where they then had a parent teacher interview with Mr. Tuck, about the boys progress.

**Inside class 1D **

"Good morning, Lucy, Justin, now the boys have been progressing really well..."

After the interview "Wow, I did not expect to be going to my first parent teacher interview at 24." Lucy laughed as they left the school gates to go to there ultrasound appointment.

**Inside the hospital room**

"So Lucy, Justin looks like you are going to be having twins." Abi told her friends. Lucy had teats of happiness running down her face, Justin's smile looked like it was going to come off his face. "Wow, twins." Lucy said fighting back her tears of joy. "Now it is too early to know the gender of the twins, but you should be able to find out at your 20 week scan, and I will book that for you know, and also get a print out of your sonagram." Dr. Abi returned with there sonagram and next appointment.

**Back at Justin's **

"I will see if we can go over to dads and Gemma's for dinner, and we will tell them then, along with the boys and Angie. Oh Justin I'm so happy."

10 minutes later

"Dinner is fine, they said to get there around 7. Do you think that they will be happy for us?" "Luce, they love you and they want you to be happy. This Pregnancy might come as a huge surprise to them but I think that they will warm up to it." "Yah, I guess your right Justin."

**Dinner**

"Wow, Gemma that was really good." "Yah, well I could tell by the amount you ate Lucy." "Um, everyone Justin and I have an announcement..." Lucy was Interrupted by crying over phoebe's baby monitor. "Excuse me." Phoebe left the table to go and calm baby Jem. There was a lot of awkward silence over the table, until Phoebe returned with baby Jem, who was hungry and needed a bottle. "Sorry." Phoebe said sitting down with Jem. "Um, so anyway... Um... Well I don't really know how to say this but um... Well I'm Pregnant with twins." Everyone was stunned, but no one more then Lewis. "Congrats" Gemma and phoebe said at the same time. "How far along are you?" Gemma asked "three months today." Lucy replied "what does pregnant mean dad?" Zack asked. "Well Zack it Means that Lucy is going to have twin babies, just like you and Jacob, and they are going to be your brothers or sisters." "Cool, we are going to have twin brothers or sisters." Replied Jacob.

**Back at Justin's**

"Well dinner went well. Dad took it quite well. Goodnight." "Goodnight Luce and goodnight babies." Lucy laughed and they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Sorry it's so short I had a bit of writers block. **

"I wonder how long it will be before the boys tell everyone that I am Pregnant, I mean they don't have the best track record of keeping secrets." "I give them a few hours." Lucy laughed at Justin's response, when all of a sudden they were disturbed by the boys, running at jumping onto the bed. "Lucy?" They asked, "how long until you have the babies, we can't wait to see our little sisters." "Sisters, hey, so we are having girls are we. No need to worry about weather to find out the sex of the babies then." Lucy started to tickle them under the arms. "Boys, it will be about 6 months before you can see the babies, because they have to grow healthy inside Lucy's tummy first." Justin told them. He was really happy that they were excited about having 2 new baby brothers or sisters.

**At the school drop off**

Lucy dropped the boys off to school alone today. Justin had to work from 8 till 7 pm at a tradie conference. This would be the last conference as he would start a new job in the Queensland mines soon. Lucy on the other had had decided that after she turned up on Justin's doorstep that being a lawyer just wasn't for her. She wanted to do something more fun, and not so boring. Harry had told her on the day that they decided to elope that being a lawyer was to serious for her. She really thought about that and decided to complete an 18 month distance study course to gain a diploma in children's services. She always loved children, and thought working in childcare was right for her. She walked up to Kane and Mark. "Hey." "Hi Luce." Replied Kane. He was always happy to see Lucy. "Where's dad?" Asked Lucy. "He is at a tradie convention, probably, the same one that Justin is at." Replied Mark. "Oh, no." Lucy said worriedly. "Why, is he in a Lewis mood?" Asked Kane. Lewis moods were known to last for days, and if you were the one to put him in that mood you better watch out. "No, reason." Lucy answered quickly, as she showed a little smile.

Jacob and Zack, ran up to where Lucy, Kane, and Mark were standing. "We're going to have new baby sisters." They both shared with the group, smiling and large as they could. "Pardon" replied kane Clearly thinking he did not hear that right. "Lucy's having twins, just like us." Kane and Mark starred at Lucy. "Congrats, Lucy." Both men replied "so I guess that is why you were worried before." "Yah, we told the family last night and he didn't say much afterwords." They both modded understandably. "So how far along are you?" Asked Mark "I was three months yesterday, we got the all clear from Abi that it was safe to start to tell people. "Abi knew! She can never usually keep a secret." Mark was clearly shocked that his wife kept that secret for three months without blurting it out. "You look great for three months, and verily motherly with Angie on you hip." "Thanks Kane" The three all said goodbye and Lucy went home to rest. She was only just three months pregnant and already she felt exhausted. It was hard work looking after two people inside you.


	5. Authors note

Hi to everyone who has read this story so far. I have decided due to the low amount of views that this story is receiving that I will not be continuing to publish it. I have a few more chapters that I have written and not published, if you wish to read them PM me and I will send them to you. Sorry to anybody who may have been reading this. If I get some reviews and a lot more views I will start to write this story again.

Cheers, Becr26


End file.
